Blog użytkownika:Szpadka1234/Niezwkła przygoda cz.1
Prolog Rok 2002.. Wioskę Wykos zaatakowały nieznane stworzenia. Ludzie wogóle nie byli przygotowani do ataku.Mimo, że nieprzygotowani, walczyli zawzięcie, lecz w pewnym momencie wszystkie te stworzenia się wycofały i poleciały. W jednym z pszkodowanych mieszkań rozległ się płacz. Okazało się, że te stworzenia porwały dziecko, a tak dokładniej dziewczynkę o imieniu Wiktoria. Cała jej rodzina pogrążyła się w żałobie, a w szczególności rodzice małej dziewczynki. Po paru latach zapominają o całym zdarzeniu i nigdy już nie wymawiają jej imienia... 12 lat później u zaginionej dziewczynki mija 12 lat od mojego przybycia do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Mozna by było rzec, że mieszkam tu od zawsze, ale ja wiem, że od drugiego roku życia tu jestem. Wszystkiego się dowiedziałam od mojego smoka, a zarazem przyjaciółki, Pianki. Pianka to Śmiertnik Zębacz o kolorze jasnofioletowym. To własnie ona mnie wychowała , pokazała wszystkie tajemnice smoków i nie tylko. Oprócz jej opiekowała się jeszcze mną Alfa, która mi zakazała opuszczać Sanktuarium, lecz pewnego dnia sie jej nie posłuchałam i poleciałyśmy z Pianką trochę pozwiedzać. Jak leciałyśmy przez morze, zauważyłam ląd. Szybko polecieliśmy zobaczyć, czy może ktoś tam mieszkał. Trafiłyśmy do miejsca z wieloma domami. Schowałam sie za krzakami koło jednego z pobliskich stawków. Zaczęłam obserwować ludzi, którzy zaczęli łowić ryby. Wtedy mi sie przypomniało, że mój tata mnie co wieczór zabierał na ryby jak byłam bardzo mała. Jak tak dalej patrzałam na tych ludzi, nie zauważyłam, że przede mną i Pianką stoi dziewczyna, może w moim wieku. Wszystkie stałyśmy w bezruchu. W pewnym momencie ta dziewczyna się odezwała: Eee... Na czym ty siedzisz? To jest smok i nazywa się Pianka. A ty jak sie nazywasz? Nazywam się Julka... Zgubiłaś się? Nie, tylko przyleciałam tak pozwiedzać... A tak wogóle jestem Wiktoria. To chodź, pójdziesz do mnie, bo jeszcze muszę iść powiedzieć mamie, że idę na wioskę No nie wiem... Proooszę I zrobiła wielkie kocie oczy. Wkońcy zgodziłam się. Poszłyśmy do jej domu. Miała tyle rzeczy w jej domie, że nie można ich było zliczyć. Czekałam przy wyjściu na nią. Ona przyszła chwile później z mamą. Jej mama zrobiła wielkie oczy i powiedziała: Wiktoria? To naprawdę ty? Przecież ty nie zyjesz ... Skąd pani mnie zna? Znam cię, bo jesteś zaginioną córką mojej koleżanki... Jak ty wróciłaś? Zaraz.... To ty jesteś tą zaginioną dziewczyną sprzed 12-stu lat? Znaczy... chyba tak... Ale już muszę wracać... Miło było was poznać Szybko pobiegłam w stronę tego stawku, gdzie znajdowała się Pianka. Już miałam leciec, ale za mną stała ta Julka z wkurzoną twarzą Zrozum, nie mogę tu zostać... Dowiedziałaś się, że tu mieszka twoja rodzina cie to po prostu nie interesuje? Żartujesz sobie? A jak się okaże, że to nie oni? To możemy zaraz się przekonać; akurat ich córka jest moją najlepszą koleżanką. Zaraz zobaczymy, czy to prawda No dobrze... Poszliśmy do jednego dużego domu. Julka zapukała do drzwi. Otworzyła jej dziewczyna, młodsza ode mnie z pulchną twarzą. Cześć Julka Cześć Dominika. Jest twój tata? Jest, a czemu... Julka, kim jest ta dziewczyna w kombinezonie? To moja koleżanka, Wiktoria... To jest ten twój tata czy nie? Już go wołam. Tato! Do ciebie! Poczekałyśmy chwilę, aż przyszedł mężczyzna o kasztanowych włosach, piwnych oczach i umięśnionej budowie ciała. W czym mogę.... Spojrzał się mi w oczy, a ja mu. Rozpoznałam w nim tatę, który co wieczór mnie zabierał na ryby. Chyba mnie też rozpoznał, bo oczy zaczęły mu się szklić i powiedział: Wiktoria? Tata? Przytulił mnie po tych słowach z całych sił. Jak mnie puścił, zobaczyłam, że juz Julki nie było. Zaprosił mnie do środka. Zauważyłam, że on chodził bez butów, to też ściągnełam. Poszłam do filetowego pokoju pełnego różnych rzeczy. Tata mnie zaprowadził do zielonego pokoju, gdzie była ta Dominika i dwóch chłopaków, prawie w moim wieku. Oni się na nie dziwnie spojrzeli, a ja na nich. W pewnym momencie tata się odezwał: Pamiętacie chłopaki ten atak smoków sprzed 12-stu lat, kiedy porwali Wiktorię? Wróciła do nas i stoi przed wami Oni zrobili szerokie oczy, a Dominika nie wiedziała o co chodzi, dopiero jak jej chłopaki wszystko wytłumaczyli, zrozumiała o co chodzi. Staliśmy tak w ciszy, aż usłyszałam coś nadjeżdzającego Co to mogło być? Kto zgadnie dostanie dedyk ;) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania